


Shore Leave

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is on the prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

Leonard smirked as targeted his unsuspecting prey. Really, the young cocky blond had no idea what was in store for him or what Leonard could do to him. All it would take is a simple love bite and everything Jim thought he knew would change forever.

He approached the lounging man as quickly and as quietly as he could.

“Took you long enough to find me Bones,” Jim said while dropping his book and looking directly at Leonard.

“You spoiled my fantasy,” the doctor said with a not pout, he was a doctor damn it and he did not pout or sulk, thank you very much.

“Awww, you can play prowling werewolf next time we go to shore leave,” Jim laughed. “Right now we are going to go play tourist and check out the little sex shop around the corner.”

~Fin~


End file.
